Certain types of data transfer techniques employ a source-synchronous clocking protocol to transfer data from a data source to a destination for such data. A common example is a data transfer between a memory controller and associated memory, such as for performing a read or write operation.
In a typical source synchronous clocking protocol, a strobe signal is associated with data to facilitate data transfer. The strobe signal may be delayed relative to the data signal to mitigate errors associated with reading and/or writing data. The delay is typically implemented using a trace delay along the signal path or by employing an on-chip delay element. Variations in the delay between the strobe signal and the data signal may result in timing uncertainty as well as reduced performance.